


Knight in Shining Spandex

by SailorKyo



Series: Disastrous Adventures of Spider-Jere and his Squad in the Chair [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I thought of this while trying to sleep, LET JEREMY FLIRT, M/M, Michael Is Very Blushy, My First Fanfic, but don't worry, he calls michael 'my prince' bc i want him to, jere's v flirty bc I live for that, jeremy acts like Chat Noir from Miraculous Ladybug, michael gets held a gunpoint, spider-man au, spider-man saves the day, they live in nyc, this is probs really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKyo/pseuds/SailorKyo
Summary: Jeremy Heere absolutely didnotstalk his best friend, Michael Mell, when he was patrolling at night as Spider-Man.





	Knight in Shining Spandex

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic ever and I'm really nervous about posting it, but I hope you enjoy my pile of trash!

Jeremy Heere absolutely did _not_ stalk his best friend, Michael Mell, when he was patrolling at night as Spider-Man. 

He just felt more comfortable watching Michael get home at night if Jeremy knew he was gonna be out late.

He loved his best friend. Sue him.

And tonight, Jeremy was waiting across the street from Brooke’s apartment because he found out earlier that day at lunch that they were going home together to work on a school project.

So, he’d been waiting outside on a building across the street for about three hours now.

Jesus, was that creepy? It was probably creepy. He made a note to ask Christine since she’d been the one who was helping him get through this whole superhero thing.

She’d even been the one to help him get more comfortable with being Spider-Man.  
~  
_“If I start doing this whole ‘superhero’ thing, people are gonna know that it’s me, Chrissy. I’m too anxious and nervous to do this shit. I really shouldn’t have these powers.” Jeremy sighed._

_Don’t you dare talk like that, Jeremiah Heere!” Christine said, dramatically pointing her finger at the boy sitting in front of her. “These spider powers were given to you for a reason! I know you can use them for helping people!”_

_“But I’m not a hero!” Jeremy argued back. “I’m just some kid in high school that as no idea what’s he going to do with his life.”_

_“Then pretend like you are a hero!” Christine said, waving her arms around._

_“How the hell am I supposed to do that?” Jeremy was getting frustrated._

_Christine grabbed Jeremy by the forearms and shook him lightly. “Jeremiah, you’re taking an Acting Class and you’re really good at it! Pretend like you’re someone different with the mask on.”_

_Oh._

_“Holy shit,” Jeremy said. “You’re a genius Christine!”_

_She giggled. “Well, I don’t know about that. But I’m happy to help you with this!”_

_“Seriously, it’s a really great idea.” Jeremy assured her. “But I’ve never really played a heroic character before. I’m not sure how to.”_

_Christine hummed. “That’s okay. I’ll help you think of some characters and we’ll go from there, okay?”_

_Jeremy nodded. God, he’d be so lost without Christine_

_About fifteen minutes later, Christine was struck with the perfect character._

_“You’ve watched Miraculous Ladybug, right?”_

_Uh, yeah?” Jeremy said. “Michael and I watched it together. It’s super cute.”_

_“I know right!?” Christine was bouncing in her chair now. “You should pretend to be like Chat Noir!”_

_“What, you mean like make shitty puns and flirt with people?” Jeremy asked._

_“Well, I don’t mean exactly like that,” Christine responded. “But, sure! If that’s what you wanna do. I’m just using him as an example because Chat Noir acts completely different from his civilian form and I know that’s what you wanna do as well! We could think of more characters if you want though.”_

_Jeremy shook his head. “No, no. I actually really like that idea. I think it’ll be kind of fun acting completely different and I’ll probably feel less nervous with a mask on too! Pretending it’s like an acting class was a really good idea, Chris. Thank you so much!”_

_Christine cheered and threw her arms around Jeremy._  
~  
And so, he’d begun his weird new adventure. 

With the SQUIP Squad helping him out, of course.

Well, except for Michael. Jeremy couldn’t bring himself to tell him just yet. He was too scared that his best friend would get hurt because of him.

Thinking that made Jeremy feel guilty. He told the rest of the squad about his identity, any one of them could get hurt too. But Michael had been his Player One for almost thirteen years now, and even stuck with Jeremy after he got rid of the SQUIP. Jeremy didn’t know what he’d do with himself if Michael got hurt, kidnapped or even worse because of him.

For now, Jeremy reasoned, it was better to keep his favorite person in the dark. 

Normally, he’d have his squad in his ear, because they used comms to communicate. But tonight, they were all busy, so Jeremy was on his own tonight. Which he used to get nervous about, but he had definitely gotten better at patrolling without his friends by his side.

Jeremy actually really liked being Spider-Man. Sure, it was kinda scary and a little dangerous at times but helping people out in ways he couldn’t do as Jeremy Heere was pretty cool.

Oh also, having super strength was pretty fuckin’ cool too.

It also helped to pretend it was like he was in Mr. Reyes’ acting class with Christine and the rest of his friends. 

As it turned out, the ‘act like Chat Noir from _'Miraculous Ladybug’_ example turned out to be a pretty good one (Christine was an angel for coming up with it). Jeremy made a lot of shitty puns and bad jokes to bad guys and it seemed to annoy the hell out of them, which was a win in his book.

He hadn’t really flirted with anyone yet though, mostly because Jeremy Heere already has a crush on someone. 

Maybe Spider-Man could flirt with Michael, because it was pretty clear that Jeremy couldn’t do it himself. 

He’d always wanted to talk to Michael as Spider-Man but hadn’t exactly worked up the courage to do so yet. Jeremy was mostly scared because he thought his best friend would automatically recognize him.

So, he decided to protect him from afar.

Which he should probably start doing now, because Michael just walked out of Brooke’s apartment.

She’d come down with him to say good night. They hugged, which was adorable. Brooke and Michael had really clicked as friends and they had a friendship Too Pure For This World.

Then Michael waved one last time and headed down the street.

And Jeremy followed.

About five minutes later, Jeremy nearly had a heart attack.

Some asshole came from out of the shadows and grabbed Michael by the arm and roughly yanked him into the alleyway he had appeared from. 

No, no, no, no. The dude had a gun with him.

And Jeremy was fucking _livid_.

He was honestly surprised with how protective he suddenly was. He felt like a knight watching his Prince get taken away from him.

Uh, there was no way in _hell_ that was happening. 

Jesus, he really was like Chat Noir, wasn’t he? And Michael was his Marinette in this situation. Though the predicament they were in seemed far more dangerous than any from an episode of _Miraculous Ladybug_.

Michael Mell was absolutely off-limits to any of the villains in New York. None of them were allowed to be anywhere near him, let alone touch him.

Jeremy quickly webbed his way down to Michael in record time.

 _That fucker was going down._  
~  
Michael’s night went from Really Good to Really Bad to Really Fucking Weird in a span of about twenty minutes.

It started like this: he was walking home from his friend Brooke Lohst’s house after they’d made progress on their Greek Mythology project for their shared fourth period. Michael was on his way to the subway station so he could get home and spend time with his mothers. He hadn’t see them all day because he got up early to go to school and was really starting to miss them both. 

Michael had his headphones on which was, as it turned out, a huge fucking mistake on his part.

Goddammit why did music have to be the thing to betray him?

With his headphones turned up loud and hood over his head (again, another mistake), he didn't see the psychopath hidden within the shadows of an alleyway between two buildings waiting some unfortunate person to come along so the guy can rob them or something.

As it turned out, Michael was his target.

With his Christine Canigula inspired playlist on Spotify playing in his ears (mostly musical cast albums, he had a playlist for all of his friends) Michael was completely taken aback when he was roughy grabbed by his arm and shoved against a brick wall. 

He gasped in pain; the breath knocked out his lungs. The white headphones he was wearing clattered to the gross floor of the garbage-smelling alleyway of Queens, New York.

And _Jesus Fucking Christ_ , Michael was scared shitless.

He’d really gotten himself into a shitty situation, hadn’t he?

Man, he should’ve taken up Brooke’s offer to stay the night at her place because of how late it was. Michael should really listen to his La Croix-loving friend, she was an extremely intuitive person.

Yet here Michael was, his arms pinned up above his head and getting screamed at by a crazy man. And holy shit did this guy have a fucking gun pointed at him?

God dammit, he really was going to die tonight, wasn’t he?

He never even got to have a boyfriend which was total bullshit. Also, he’ll never get to do that school project presentation with Brooke, which he found unfair. Michael wanted to be a good partner, dammit. He was pretty sure that abandoning Brooke to make her do the presentation by herself next Thursday counted as being a bad partner.

Seriously, the universe should go fuck itself.

He yelped when the grip on his wrists got tighter. His captor seemed to take pleasure in that.

Fucking creep.

“What do you want from me?” Michael snapped, trying to sound like he wasn’t scared shitless. But he positively failed. 

The man chuckled. “Don’t give me that attitude, boy. I’d really hate to have to hurt you.”

Michael was pretty sure that the dude wouldn’t care either way if he got hurt or not, but he made the executive decision to keep that quiet. 

To prove Michael’s theory even more, the fucker shifted the hold he had on Michael’s wrists to one of his hands and used the other to point the gun at the dark-haired teen.

“Give me all your money and any valuables you have in your pockets or backpack, and I’ll let you go free.” The man said, voice deadly calm and serious. 

“I-it’s all in my bag,” Michael stammered, very aware of the danger he was in. Jesus he was scared. He suddenly realized he might not ever get to see his moms again, or Jeremy and the rest of the SQUIP Squad. He loved them all so much.

Michael would’ve given the guy everything in his backpack just to be let go.

“I think I’ll take a look for myself,” said the robber. “I’d really hate it if you were lying to me.”

Michael let out a choked sob when he was roughly turned around and shoved against the wall. The man had let go of his wrists and they were almost numb with how hard he’d grabbed them.

“Really?” A new voice said. “This is how you’re going to spend your Friday nights? Kidnapping and scaring pretty boys in dark alleyways? Dude, you’re such a cliché.”

Michael was suddenly yanked away from the wall and the man suddenly held him like a human shield, with the gun pointed to his head. A strong arm was wrapped tightly around him so he couldn’t get away. Michael whimpered and squirmed in the touch. He hated to be touched by strangers.

When Michael was finally able to see who’d caused the distraction, he almost couldn’t believe it.

It was Spider-Man.

_Holy fuck his celebrity crush called him pretty._

Was it the wrong time to be focused on that? Probably. But Michael didn’t give a shit. The quick distraction from the gun held at his temple was nice. Even if reality came crashing now seconds after.

Spider-Man walk coolly toward the figures in the alley. “Don’t you know you shouldn’t play with guns?”

The man held Michael tighter. “Take on step closer, Spider-Man, and I’ll blow this kid’s brains out.”

That just made Jeremy angrier. Who the fuck does this guy think he is? 

Michael whimpered again, there were tears on his face. “Help me, p-please.” The threat made Michael even more scared than he already was, Jeremy needed to act fast.

He hated it when Michael cried. The sight of it nearly made Jeremy drop his act, but he held on.

“Look man,” Spider-Man started. “I’m afraid that you decided to mess with the wrong cute boy tonight.”

The man had the nerve to look amused. “Oh really? How so?”

Spider-Man hummed and looked into the thieves’ eyes. “That boy you’ve so rudely taken away from me is my Prince, and as his knight, I’d really like him back now.” His voice got low and dangerous, and Jeremy even surprised himself because of that.

The man’s eyes widened in shock, likely not expecting that tone from “the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.” 

Spider-Man took advantage of this and was able to use on of his webs to take the gun away from Michael’s captor, and slid it to the ground behind him.

The thief suddenly growled. _“You little fucker.”_ Then he dropped Michael to the ground, and charged at Spider-Man. 

Spider-Man dodged the first attack easily and made quick work of the guy by webbing him in the ankles and yanking him hard to the ground. The shock of the fall made the man dazed and Spider-Man went to work tying him up.  
~  
After calling the police, and having them take the robber away, Jeremy quickly made his way over to Michael, who was still on the ground, trembling and wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Are you alright, my Prince?” He asked, sitting down on the ground with the scared boy.

Michael’s head snapped up, blushing slightly. Why was Spider-Man calling him that? “Y-yeah, I’m okay.”

“Did he hurt you at all?” The masked boy asked. 

Michael nodded; he was starting to feel calmer. He wasn’t crying anymore, which was good. “Not too badly, but he kind of bruised my wrists.”

Spider-Man gently took the dark-haired boys’ wrists in his hands to look at them. “I’m so sorry this happened to you, Sweet Prince.”

Michael blushed harder. “Why do you keep calling me that? We’ve never even met before.”

“Do you not want me to call you that?” Spider-Man asked, an amused tone in his voice. “Because I won’t, if you don’t like it.”

“It’s fine, I guess?” Michael responded, slightly confused. He was also weirdly flattered by it. Was it normal to be flattered when someone treated you like a Disney prince? No? Yes? Maybe? Whatever, it was cute. “Do you have pet names for lots of people you save?”

Spider-Man laughed softly and took Michael’s chin in his hand. “Only the ones that I think are cute, so it’s just you.” 

Jesus fucking Christ Michael’s face felt warm. No one had ever teased him this much before. Or called him this many pet names. He really liked it.

“You don’t even know my name.” Michael pointed out, trying not to focus on the fact that Spider-Man was running his thumb on his chin.

“Oh, how rude of me.” Spider-Man said, continuing the gentle touches on Michael’s face. “What’s your name, my Prince?”

“It’s Michael.” The boy in red responded. “Michael Mell.”

“A lovely name for a lovely boy, it suits you.”

Michael snorted. “It’s like, one of the most common names in the world.”

“It still suits you, pretty boy.” Spider-Man said, taking his hand away from Michael. The masked vigilante got to his feet and walked a little bit away from Michael.

“Hey,” Michael said, slightly worried. “Where are you going?”

Spider-Man picked up something off the floor, Michael’s white headphones, and came back to sit by the boy. “I believe these belong to you?” 

Michael nodded, and Spider-Man placed them on Michael’s neck. They brought a familiar comfort to Michael that made him sigh in relief. “Thank you so much.”

“Anything for you, my Prince.” Spider-Man teased, poking Michael’s nose. 

God that pet name was so stupid, yet it was making Michael turn redder than his hoodie.

“Now,” Spider-Man said, getting to his feet and offering a hand to Michael. “I feel like it’s my duty to see you home safely.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. I was just gonna take the subway home.”

“Nonsense!” Spider-Man said, still holding the other boys’ hand. “I am your loyal knight and I insist that I see you home tonight.”

“Fine, I guess since it’s your duty or whatever.” Michael rolled his eyes, amused. “Take me home, loyal knight.”

Spider-Man cheered and wrapped an arm around Michael’s waist. “Put your arms around my neck, sweetheart.”

Jeremy might’ve been having too much fun flirting with Michael. Luckily, he seemed to be enjoying it too. Honestly, Jeremy had never seen his friend blush so much, and he wanted to keep that up. Revenge for all the years Michael spent teasing him, Jeremy supposed. 

Michael did as he was told, and Jeremy liked the feeling of having the boy so close to him. “Are you sure you’re going to be able to carry me? I’m not exactly what you would call small.”

“Of course I can carry you! What kind of knight would I be if I couldn’t carry my Prince around? All I need you to do is hold on tight, okay?” He could feel Michael’s heart pounding. “And don’t be scared, I wouldn’t dare drop you.”

Michael took a deep breath and held the masked boy tightly. 

“You ready?”

“Yes.”  
~  
“Holy shit,” Michael panted, as Spider-Man set them both down in the alleyway of Michael’s apartment. “That was so cool and totally scary.”

Michael might’ve spent most of the time with his face buried in Spider-Man’s shoulder, but he’s not really in the mood to give a shit about anything tonight. 

“I don’t really like heights all that much, but you made me feel safe.”

Now it was Jeremy’s turn to blush under the mask. _Michael felt safe with him._

“You should’ve told me you didn’t like heights!” 

“No, it’s okay!” Michael reassured him. “Like I said, you made me feel safe. I knew nothing was going to happen to me.”

“I guess I’ll have to take you out more often then?” Spider-Man asked, slightly unsure. Jeremy really enjoyed talking to Michael like this. He hoped that one day he could do so without the mask.

Michael grinned. “Really?”

“Would you like that, Sweet Prince?”

“I would fucking love that.” 

Spider-Man laughed. “Alright then, your wish is my command.”

Michael yawned suddenly; he’d just now realized how tired he was. Being home after such a night was a relief for him. “I should really get to bed. My moms are probably worried.”

Spider-Man teased. “Should I take you to your room, Sleeping Beauty?”

The dark-haired boy yawned again. “No, you’ve done enough for me tonight. Aren’t you tired too?”

“I can always do more for you, my Prince. No matter how tired I am. It’s my duty after all.”

Michael looked amused. “Then I will ask one thing of you tonight then.”

Spider-Man got on one knee and held one of Michael’s hands. Good Lord, he was really getting into this. Jeremy couldn’t wait to tell Christine; she’d be so proud of him. “What is it, Sweet Prince?”

“Go home and get some sleep.”

He sighed dramatically. “I guess I must do so if you ask it of me. Very well, I will do as you say.”

Michael grinned. “Thank you.”

“But I want you to know that I will always be there for you, my Prince.” Spider-Man said, lifting up his mask slightly and kissing Michael’s knuckles. “I’ll always be your knight in shining armor.”

Michael blushed again. Jesus Spider-Man was going to be the death of him. “I’m pretty sure you’d technically be my knight in shining spandex.” 

The masked boy kissed his knuckles again and rubbed his thumb over them when Michael let out a squeak. “You’re adorable, my Prince.”

“Shut up.” Michael shot back. “No, I’m not.”

Spider-Man got up and leaned into Michael’s ear. “I wouldn’t try to argue with me about that. You’re fucking adorable and you’re just going to have to accept that.”

Michael shuddered slightly at their close proximity. He really, really liked it. He felt so warm and comfortable; it was like he’d known Spider-Man for years. Why did that kind of remind him of Jeremy in a super strange way? There was just no way they were the same person. “How can you say that when you don’t even know me?”

Spider-Man pulled back a little, rubbing his thumb across Michael’s cheekbone. “I’m a superhero, I know things. Plus, burying your face in my shoulder because you were scared is like the definition of adorable. ”

It also helped that Jeremy Heere was a Michael Mell expert. Seriously, the boy did cute shit all the time. 

God the touching was going to give Michael a heart attack. He normally hated it when strangers touched him, but Spider-Man was different. Michael didn’t even know Spider-Man acted like this. Was it just for him? He hoped so. The thought of that made his heart flutter.

The dark-haired boy pressed a kiss to Spider-Man’s cheek. “Thank you for saving me, my loyal knight.”

If Spider-Man was going to treat him like a fairy-tale character, he was more than happy to play along. It was a lot of fun to do so. If he couldn’t do this stuff with Jeremy Heere, Michael was glad someone wanted to do it. 

The masked boy brought Michael’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles one last time. “You’re very welcome, my Prince.”

“Will I see you around?”

Spider-Man nodded and pulled his mask down over the bottom half of his face again. “Of course, what kind of knight would I be if I didn’t make time to see my Sweet Prince?”

Michael snorted. “I guess that was a stupid question.”

“Good night, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Sweet dreams, Spider-Man.”

And then he took off and Michael made his way up to his apartment.  
~  
When he got to his room, he automatically texted the SQUIP Squad’s group chat.

 **Player One:** holy fuck you guys are not going to believe what happened to me tonight.  
~  
In the following months, Michael would eventually find out that Jeremy Heere was Spider-Man

He’d be angry at first but would come to realize that Jeremy was only doing it to protect him.

When Michael would ask Jeremy if the feelings that Spider-Man showed him were real, Jeremy would say yes with no hesitation.

Jeremy would be thankful that his boyfriend found out, even if it scared the shit out of him.

Having the SQUIP Squad in his ear always had been a comfort for Jeremy. Having Michael there would make it even better.

Plus, if Michael was with the rest of their group in Jenna’s van, Jeremy knew he’d be able to keep his Prince safe since he’d be close by.

Spider-Man would do anything to keep his group safe and he knew they did the same for him.

All of them being safe, happy, and together was more important than keeping Jeremy’s identity a secret. 

And in the end, having Michael and the squad behind him is what really mattered to both Spider-Man and Jeremy Heere.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind in the comments section, I do not tolerate negativity. I do like constructive criticism though! I'd love feedback from you all. <3
> 
> Edit: thank y'all so much for all the kind words! It means so much to me!
> 
> Edit: I have a tumblr now! Please check it out, I'm lonely and desperate for friends. https://sailorkyo.tumblr.com/


End file.
